


Finding Flaws for the Better

by petrichornights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hints of maybe Sherlock and Sally were a thing at one point, Or were at least good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichornights/pseuds/petrichornights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock always knows. Sometimes, he even cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Flaws for the Better

**Author's Note:**

> An overdue gift for the wonderful [sallydonovan](http://sallydonovan.tumblr.com)

For some reason or another, Sally found herself sitting at the end of the long rectangular table in one of the conference rooms at the Yard. It was fairly early in the morning, not yet seven o’clock, and she gingerly sipped the styrofoam cup of coffee at hand. Lord knows she needed it; the hours of the night prior had not been kind to her. Why did she agree to take those case files home again to work on them? There had been nothing, no new leads popped out, and quite frankly it had been a waste of a perfectly good Friday evening. Yet it wasn’t as if she had any social plans for the weekend. Those had been long since abandoned in favor for throwing herself into her job. Whatever possessed her to do that she still has no clue, but that was her life now and she accepted it.

Glancing down at her mobile, Sally eyed the text she had received from Lestrade. It was worded strangely and quite uncharacteristic of him. She had worked with the man for far too long and knew that he as not prone to the short, clipped statements that this message was. But again, she had arrived on time because as much as she disliked going to work earlier than she was scheduled, she was loyal to her boss and knew that he would be the same towards her.

So imagine the look that came across her face when none other than Sherlock Holmes strode through the door and sat at the far end across from her. She cursed inwardly at herself. Should’ve known that _he_ was the one responsible for sending that text. He probably swiped Lestrade’s phone again at the crime scene yesterday. Bastard.

“What do you want?” Sally asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Any patience she had was quickly flying out the window at his mere presence. To think that at one point in time she had enjoyed his company — for him to be around and her to feel comfortable was such a foreign concept and again, she scolded herself for bringing up past memories.

He sat there, reclining in his chair as he watched her with that curious and somewhat creepy expression he masked when studying someone. Something. Anything. Sally had half a mind to just get up and walk out when he finally decided to speak. “It has come to my attention that you seem to be slacking at your job.”

Sally stared at him, feeling her blood starting to boil. “And of course, it’s your job to point that out because whether we like it or not, we’re constantly getting a performance review from you.”

Sherlock was unaffected by her harsh tone, as per usual. Instead, the look in his eyes displayed something akin to thoughtfulness. “It’s not like you to slip so easily under pressure. Which means there’s more to your problems than just work-related issues.” He sat forward in his chair, leaning against the table, and folded his gloved hands. Opening his mouth and closing it again, Sherlock began to choose his words carefully. “I seem to recall a time where a similar situation presented itself.” 

Of course, he had to bring up the past. Frowning, Sally shook her head. “Look, _Freak_ , I don’t need—”

It was the faintest hint of a smile that stopped her mid-sentence. “You know I’m always willing to hear your opinion, Sally. And that’s just what you need to do. You’ve started cutting people off again, not listening and not giving them the chance to fully explain themselves. Isn’t that part of the job? Gathering every piece of evidence, making sure you’ve weighed every viable option before jumping to conclusions?”

He stood, satisfied with giving her something to think about. While it was true that she probably hated him with every fiber in her being, he knew she had every right to. He knew what had happened between them was unrepairable, and had long since accepted the fact. But that didn’t mean he had to lose his humanity and stop caring.

Before he exited the room, he turned in the doorway for one last thing. “Reread over the transcript of the interview from the second suspect. He’s… quite eager to share his story.” With a knowing smirk, Sherlock disappeared down the hallway.

Sally stayed behind in the conference room, pulling out the thick manilla folder, and took a good look at the piece of paper in front of her. She sighed, shaking her head at the damning statement the suspect had given, and suddenly everything began to click.

It still amazed her how Sherlock always seemed to know just what to do… even when it wasn’t regarding a dead body.


End file.
